Primadonna
by Eri-sshi
Summary: "Realmente no tengo una buena razón para estar con una novia...sólo porque el centro de mi vida soy yo" "Sin embargo yo que una vez fui así he cambiado completamente" Oneshot/Mimato y un poquito de Taiora


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece :C y si lo hiciera todavía existirían los personajes de Digimon 1

Hola Hola :D pues es mi primera historia por estos lares espero que sea de su completo agrado!

Es un songfic : por lo que recomiendo que escuchen la canción Primadonna de F.T Island

Disfruten!

* * *

_It is a matter outside of my interest_

_I have no need for a girlfriend_

_Because the main character of my life is me_

Yamato Ishida, 21 años, estudiante de Música Contemporánea en la Universidad de Artes de Tokio, alto, rubio y con unos profundos ojos azul zafiro, con los cuales dejaba a más de una chica suspirando.

Y he allí el detalle, para Yamato no existía chica alguna que valiera la pena, no necesitaba de ellas, ya que en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos podía obtener a cualquier chica que quisiera y eso era lo que lo hacía aburrido.

Caminaba por la enorme universidad, observando todo y a la vez nada. Lo tenía todo en su vida, una carrera que le gustaba, talento y una buena imagen sin lugar a duda el éxito se dibujaba en su futuro. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida?

_The world that should come out of hearing talk amongst boys__  
__Don't think that it's more trivial than other people's worries_

De repente sintió un fuerte en golpe en su cabeza, que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo para ver a quien asesinaría, rápidamente dándose cuenta que era la misma persona de siempre.

-Taichi, ¿Quieres morir?.- susurró en una amenaza el rubio, mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Más bien deberías agradecerme, si seguías con esa cara de zombie ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado?.- respondió el moreno, colocando falsos y exagerados gestos de preocupación.

Taichi Yagami, 21 años, estudiante de Cine y Teatro. Cabello castaño con unos enormes y brillantes ojos chocolate, mejor amigo de Yamato desde la secundaria.

Yamato bufó fastidiando mientras adelantaba un poco su paso –No deberías estar con Sora, en vez de estar fastidiándome.- comentó sin voltear siquiera a verlo.

-Sora esta con su amiga de la infancia, la chica llego América hace unas semanas creo.- murmuró con sus manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza en posición relajada.-No la conozco aún, pero ahora que lo mencionas debería ir a ver a Sora, es más ¡vamos! Tú me vas acompañar.- empujando por detrás al rubio.

-¡Basta!, ¿qué parte de "fastidiándome" no entendiste?.- se quejó Yamato mientras era empujado por su amigo.

-La parte en que no me importa lo que digas Ishida, ¿cuando en tu vida te he dado la razón en algo?.- objetó el castaño

El rubio lo pensó por varios segundos, aun siendo empujado por su amigo. Hasta que una brillante respuesta cruzo por su mente, por lo que se detuvo y encaro al castaño.

-Cuando te dije que te gustaba Sora.- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, le gustaba tener todo bajo control, así fuera tontas discusiones.

Por su parte el castaño adquirió un color rojo intenso en toda su cara al recordar aquel momento, intentaba refutarle pero al abrir su boca no salía palabra alguna, simplemente el rubio tenía razón.

-Olvídalo Yagami, jamás podrás ganarme.- agregó Yamato con ese tono arrogante –Como soy un ser caritativo, y debo hacer mi buena obra del día te acompañare, solo porque no tengo nada que hacer.- aclaró mientras daba una palmada en el hombro de su amigo y ambos empezaban a caminar

_I have changed that mind__  
__She is a Primadonna__  
__Atop that stage that is my youth__  
__Now that she is here, she has become the star_

Sora Takenouchi, 21 años, estudiante de Diseño de modas. Pelirroja, estatura promedio y unos enormes ojos rubí. A pesar de ser tan joven, ya era una reconocida diseñadora en el mundo de la moda.

-Mimi se supone que hoy es tu día libre… ¿por qué continuas practicando? .- se quejo la pelirroja sentada viendo como la castaña continuaba dando piruetas.

-Sora, solo 5 minutos más y ya.- rogó haciendo un pequeño puchero, al cual su amiga acepto refunfuñando.

Mimi Tachikawa, 20 años, estudiante de Ballet Clásico. Largo cabello castaño con pequeños rizos en sus puntas, una redonda cara lo que agregaba cierto toque infantil a su imagen, a lo que acompañaban unos atractivos ojos color miel.

Practicaba con completo profesionalismo, realizando cada paso con absoluta precisión y elegancia. Pero aun había una vuelta que no lograba conseguir, por lo que no terminaría de practicar hasta que lo consiguiera.

Sora por su parte se encontraba mandándole un mensaje a su novio, indicando el salón exacto en el que se encontraban, mientras un sonrisa inconsciente se posaba en rostro al observar a su amiga, Mimi sin duda alguna sabia como cautivar la atención de cualquiera al verla bailar.

Oh, my Primadonna  
That step-taking ballerina  
When I hear that nightingale's voice  
After beating like crazy, my heart seems to laugh

Ya llevaban 15 minutos dando vueltas alrededor de los salones de prácticas ¿Por qué demonios Taichi nunca entendía las indicaciones de Sora?, se preguntaba Yamato intentando agotar lo que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Yagami, sino encuentras el lugar júralo que pagaras caro haberme hecho perder mi tiempo.- murmuró el rubio siguiendo a su amigo.

-Calma Yamato… estoy casi seguro, de que esta puerta si es la correcta.- comento nervioso, mientras abría de improvisto la puerta frente al rubio.

Lo cual provoco que la hermosa castaña perdiera la concentración y a su vez el equilibrio, por lo que instintivamente cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero para su sorpresa este nunca llego ¿Qué había pasado entonces?

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- susurró una voz masculina, Mimi lentamente abrió sus ojos notando el porqué no había sentido dolor, aquel rubio junto a ella la había sostenido antes de que llegara al suelo.

-Yo…si estoy bien…gracias.- murmuró la castaña quedando levemente hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules.

-que bue..- pero la respuesta de Yamato se vio interrumpida por el grito de Sora, quien corría preocupada hacia su amiga.

-¿Mimi estás bien?.- pregunto preocupada, ayudando a incorporarse a la castaña.- TAICHI YAGAMI, ¿Estás loco?... ¡que hubiese pasado si Mimi se lesiona! ¿Ah?.- reclamo histéricamente la pelirroja

-Ya Sora… todo está bien no es culpa de Taichi.- respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada, nunca había visto a la pelirroja en aquel estado.

-¡Meems no lo defiendas!...y tu menos Yamato.- ordenó al rubio y la castaña, haciéndolos tragar grueso.- Y tú que puedes decir en tu defensa?.- refiriéndose a Tai

Pero el castaño se encontraba en su mundo, aun no paraba de pensar en la reacción de Yamato el JAMÁS había sido amable con ninguna chica, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Sora se comporto tan cortés, algo tenía esa chica, algo que la hacía especial ante los ojos del rubio ¿Pero qué?

-TAICHI!.- aquel grito sí que lo saco de sus pensamientos, frente a él se encontraba una enojada pelirroja-. Sora…yo lo siento… de verdad que no sabía que le iba a pasar eso a tu amiga.- empezó a rogar el castaño, sabía que calmar a su novia sería difícil.

Yamato aguantaba un poco la risa que le causaba aquello, mientras discretamente observaba a la joven junto a él, era hermosa demasiado para ser realista, sus largas pestañas, su cabello que caía graciosamente por su rostro debido a que se había desaliñado un poco de su trenza. Y esos brillantes ojos que lo habían visto con sorpresa al tenerla en sus brazos.

Pero ¿Por qué había corrido hacia ella?, el no era caballeroso ni mucho menos amable con las chicas y menos si las acababa de conocer. Entonces no se podía explicar el porqué la había salvado de caer en el suelo, a lo mejor había sido cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado, sinceramente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

.- bufó el rubio frustrado por sus pensamientos a la vez que despeinaba su cabello con su mano.

Mimi enseguida volteo hacia el rubio presenciando su infantil gesto.- ¿ah?...¿ te sucede algo?...¿es acaso que te duele?.- preguntó sin cesar aumentando su preocupación.- seguro fue porque soy muy pesada…yo de verdad lo siento…no debiste preocuparte.- susurró apenada bajando su rostro

-¡Hey!..no nada de eso…estoy completamente bien.- explico apresuradamente el rubio, no le gustaba verla de aquella manera.- Mimi, ¿no?...mucho gusto yo soy Yamato Ishida.- se presento de forma cortes extendiendo su mano.

- Ya..ma..to.- repitió bajito la castaña antes de tomar su mano y estrecharla.- Tachikawa, Tachikawa Mimi.- respondió con una ligera sonrisa que para su sorpresa fue correspondida por el apuesto rubio junto a ella.

Desvió su mirada rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquella brillante sonrisa la había dejado atónita y fuera de lugar. Pero en su intento por huir de aquella situación, encontró frente a sus ojos otra más vergonzosa.

Taichi y Sora se encontraban besándose, pero de una manera que pareciese que el mundo se iba acabar y aquel sería su último beso de despedida. ¿Cómo habían pasado de una intensa discusión a una reconciliación? Pues Taichi al verse acorralado por las incesantes acusaciones de su novia, encontró que la única forma de callarla seria mediante un beso y al parecer Sora no tenia queja alguna de eso.

-¿uh?.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña al ver semejante escena.

Yamato quien continuaba con su mirada fija en la castaña, inmediatamente al notar ese gesto quiso curiosear que lo había causado, volteando su vista hacia el mismo punto que ella.

-¿No se suponía que estaban discutiendo?.- preguntó con voz relativamente alta y un toque sarcasmo.- o es que acaso me perdí de algo.- agrego arqueando su ceja y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Y como si el contacto de sus labios fuera fuego, ambos chicos se separaron instantáneamente con sus caras completamente rojas y respiración agitada.

-Yo..esto..- murmuraba la pelirroja intentando explicar la situación.

-Olvídalo Sora.- defendió el castaño colocando una mano alrededor de su cintura.- Yamato sabe perfectamente que somos novios y así es como resuelven los problemas las parejas.- agregó con tono pícaro.

-Tai!.- soltó rápidamente Sora, aún con aquel tono carmesí en sus mejillas mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo de su novio.

-Hablando de eso, amigo.- cambio de tono de voz el castaño esta vez mirando acusadoramente a él rubio.- creo que fui yo el que se perdió de algo ¿O no?.- preguntó intercalando su mirada a la castaña junto a Yamato, para volver a fijar su vista en él.

Yamato captó aquella insinuación, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema antes que Taichi fuese a meter la pata.- Ya!..Ya!, mejor porque no vamos a tomar algo por ahí y salimos de estas embarazosas situaciones.- declaró empujando al castaño y con su mano haciéndole señal a las chicas para que lo siguieran.

-Otro comentario como ese Yagami y te las veras negras.- amenazó en un susurro que solo fue audible para el castaño.

-¿Con eso admites que si hay algo?.- pregunto con una cómplice sonrisa el moreno.

-¡Olvídalo!.- gruño Yamato.

_Primadonna__  
__We can't have anything but a happy ending__  
__A twinkling star rises in my eyes__  
__Even if my friends tease me for changing, I love you__Ballerina, Ballerina_

Y así los días y meses fueron pasando, no era raro ver a Yamato y Mimi juntos ya que entre ellos había surgido una extraña amistad, el rubio no sabía porque continuaba viendo a la castaña pero le agradaba estar con ella y pasar momentos juntos.

Tanta era la amistad entre ellos, que no había día en que los compañeros de clase de Yamato no se empezaran a burlar de él cuando Mimi venía a buscarlo, era algo a lo que ya ambos empezaban acostumbrarse.

-Yama~…cuando será el día en que venga a tu salón de clases y tus amigos no me molesten.- comento con un leve tono de queja la castaña, amarrando su cabello en una alta cola de caballo pues acababa de salir de una práctica.

"Yama" era así como solamente ella podía llamarlo, y por lo cual el rubio era víctima constante de las burlas de Taichi con respecto a eso. El castaño alegaba que para que Mimi tuviera ese privilegio sobre Yamato era porque simple y sencillamente ella era más especial que cualquier otra chica para él, a lo que él rubio nunca refutaba pero tampoco lo aceptaba por completo.

-Cuando ellos logren madurar y creo que para eso falta mucho.- respondió despeinando el recién arreglado cabello de la castaña.

-Yama~.- chilló Mimi con tono infantil.

-Mimi~.- imitó él, con similar tono de voz.

-issh… ¡no sé aun como nos hicimos amigos!.- murmuró la castaña mientras arreglaba nuevamente su cabello.

- Hieres mis sentimientos.- susurró con falsa depresión el rubio.

-¿Acaso los tienes?.- preguntó con sorpresa la chica, mientras sonreía soberbiamente.- olvídalo Ishida jamás podrás ganarme.- declaró.

-.Já! Tachikawa ¿aprendiendo malas enseñanzas?.- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-.Y de él mejor maestro.- respondió simplemente ella mientras comenzaba a caminar con su gracioso paso de bailarina.

-Eso lo sé.- murmuró Yamato, observándola por unos minutos. Después de todo a lo mejor Taichi tenía razón y Mimi era más especial para él, pero eso sí solo un poco.

Taichi mientras tanto observaba discretamente la escena desde lejos, hace rato que estaba allí pero al ver que Yamato no salía solo de su clase si no acompañado por Mimi quiso observar un poco, y aunque el rubio no quisiera aceptarlo había cambiado demasiado desde que conoció a la castaña, se podría decir que antes de ella Yamato era el ser mas frio y egocéntrico del mundo, simplemente no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor o lo que pensaran de él. Sin embargo junto a ella, el siempre estaba con una sonrisa observándola con un brillo en su mirada, que solo aplicaba a cierta chica.

No se podía quejar, sin duda como algunos dicen "El amor, te cambia para bien", o al menos así debe ser cuando es la persona correcta. Aunque aún no estaba seguro cuando su amigo confesaría que sentía algo más que amistad hacia la bailarina.

Suspiro y negó con su cabeza, viendo a los dos chicos- ¡Mimi, Yamato espérenme!- Gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos y continuaban caminando por el campus.

_I heard from my seniors that a girl's heart is a reed__  
__I believed that only loyalty amongst men could be eternal_

Acostado sobre su cama, el rubio no paraba de mirar el techo intentando encontrar las respuestas a tantas dudas que surgían en su mente. Su amistad con Mimi cada día avanzaba a pasos agigantados y para él eso era algo completamente nuevo, aun recordaba todo lo que tuvo luchar Taichi solo para que él saliera de su caparazón y le brindara su amistad. Desde ese momento su único confidente y verdadero amigo había sido él y porque no entre hombres se entendían mejor por lo que no había necesitado de más nadie hasta los momentos.

Sabía que en Taichi tenía una fiel amistad que podría jurar sería eterna, con el moreno discutía, se caían a golpes, dejaban de hablarse por un tiempo pero al final siempre volvían a estar juntos y su amistad se hacía más fuerte. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba con la castaña, todo había sido tan rápido, en pocos meses la castaña ya conocía a Yamato de una forma que ni el mismo Taichi sabía, ella siempre acertaba en lo que lo hacía disgustar o contentar según fuera el caso, podían pasar horas hablando de tonterías o de temas profundos y nunca encontrarse aburridos.

Era simplemente una amistad que iba más allá de lo normal.

Se sentó de golpe, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar algunos acordes, mientras escribía la letra de una canción en una hoja que tenía cerca. Sonrió un poco mientras leía lo que escribía, tal vez Taichi no estaba tan equivocado y aquella bailarina de rizos castaños no era solo una amiga para él.

_I have changed that mind__  
__With her, something is different__  
__According to the CHORUS of my friends__  
__Every morning, I have become a fool_

-Latte Vainilla, como te gusta.- pronunciaba el chico, recostado sobre las escaleras mientras la joven subía con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Yama~.- respondió una enorme sonrisa la castaña, mientras que acercaba sus manos al pequeño vaso que cargaba el rubio. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo el chico lo alejo de ella y dio un sorbo.

-¿Quién dijo que era para ti?.- pregunto con sorna, mientras veía con satisfacción la cara de sorpresa en la joven.

Mimi pestañeo unos segundos aun sin poder creerlo, pero rápidamente recordó algo.- Pues para ti no es YA-MA-TO, odias el Latte porque te parece demasiado dulce.- respondió con una triunfadora sonrisa.

Sólo se escucho un bufido por parte del chico, mientras dejaba el café sobre las manos de ella y empezaba a caminar.- Estas aprendiendo bien pequeño saltamontes.- dijo volteando a verla de reojo.-Aunque aun no sé como soportas tanta azúcar.- agregó

Mimi solo sonrió y dio un sorbo a su delicioso café mientras caminaba junto al rubio.- Porque me gusta todo lo dulce.- dijo simplemente, pero se quedo estática unos segundos con un dedo sobre sus labios, como si pensara algo.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto el rubio al ver que su amiga no avanzaba.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba algo.- al ver la cara de duda de su amigo agregó.- es que no sé como si me gusta todo lo dulce, soy amiga de alguien tan agrio como ¡tú!.- seguidamente le saco la lengua y empezó a caminar rápidamente detallando la mirada de pocos amigos que Yamato le había dedicado.

-¡Tachikawa espera que te alcance!.- dijo con voz alta el rubio, persiguiendo a la castaña quien volteaba su rostro de vez en cuando para burlarse. Sin duda con Mimi cada día era distinto y divertido.

_Oh, my Primadonna__  
__From behind her, a light shines__  
__I want to kiss her all day long__  
__I think there'd only be a scent of flowers__  
_

Sora, Taichi y Yamato se encontraban sentados en primera fila para ver la presentación de Mimi, era un enorme teatro que se encontraba completamente repleto por alumnos, profesores y uno que otros invitados. Esta era la gran obra para la que la castaña llevaba preparándose, para su suerte y talento había conseguido el papel principal de la obra, por lo que no habría duda que los ojos de todos estarían puestos sobre ella.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, espero que salga todo bien.- susurraba la pelirroja mientras movía constantemente sus piernas.

-Todo saldrá perfecto Sora, es Meems de quien estamos hablando.- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Tai.- respondió la chica mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa más tranquila.- Yamato, ¿Cómo viste a Mimi, se encontraba bien? Es que no pude salir antes de mi clase para poder hablar con ella.- agrego la pelirroja.

-¿Ah?.- preguntó distraído el rubio

Sora levanto su ceja y volvió a repetir la pregunta, ella vuelta un manojo de nervios por la presentación de su amiga y Yamato en las nubes.

*Flashback*

Yamato había llegado unas horas antes al teatro, por lo que los bailarines aun continuaban practicando, su amiga al verlo, rápidamente bajo del escenario para poder hablar con él.

-¡Viniste!.- dijo emocionada mientras se lanzaba al cuello de él propiciándole un enorme abrazo.

-Obvio, que vendría como podría perderme lo que me ha hecho quedarme hasta tarde esperándote en tus ratos de práctica, en los cuales tus "5 minutos más y termino" se convertían en media hora.- respondió el rubio aun con la chica entre sus brazos

-¡Eso es mentira! No salíamos tan tarde de la universidad.- se quejo la castaña con un pequeño puchero-Yama~ ¿De verdad crees que lo haré bien?.- agrego con nervios

-Por supuesto que lo harás bien Mimi, no te preocupes.- tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y alzándolo un poco para que la joven pudiera verlo a los ojos.

-Gracias.- murmuro ella, mientras se ponía en puntillas y dejaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio.- De verdad muchas gracias por venir y estar conmigo.- sonrió

Yamato había quedado congelado ante tal acto, y antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo ya desde el escenario se encontraban llamando a Mimi para que volviera a la última práctica. Por lo que solo observo como ella se despedía con la mano y corría donde sus compañeros.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Todo va a salir bien Sora, te lo aseguro.- sonrió Yamato ante su recuerdo anterior, y dejaba a una pelirroja y un castaño un poco extrañados de su conducta.

_Primadonna__  
__I want to be your fool forever__  
__When you open your mouth, poetry comes out__  
__Even if they say I have completely lost my mind__  
_

Toda la presentación había sido exitosa, la mayoría de los aplausos se los había llevado la hermosa castaña que con su total profesionalismo y su manera de atrapar las miradas, había dejado a todos boca abiertos con su bella forma de bailar.

Se encontraban celebrando el éxito de Mimi, en una disco muy popular entre los chicos del campus. El lugar era bastante bonito con una larga barra y muchas luces con pequeñas meses esparcidas por todo el lugar y un Dj al fondo en la pista de baile.

-Felicitaciones Meems! Por tu magnifica presentación.- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la castaña y ambas se sentaban en las pequeñas mesas acompañadas por Yamato y Taichi.

-Sinceramente, a mi me parecen bastante aburrido ir a un teatro a ver Ballet.- comento Tai mientras bebía de su vodka.- pero..! Eres la excepción, realmente me gusto esa presentación…te veías tan radiante Mimi.- finalizo compartiendo una sincera sonrisa con la castaña.

-¡Gracias chicos!, de verdad les agradezco mucho que hayan ido.- Sonrió avergonzada la castaña de tantos halagos que había recibido.- y tu Yama~ ¿no tienes nada que decirme?.- fijando su mirada en el rubio, quien se encontraba bastante callado desde hace rato.

-A mi no me gusto tu presentación.- confeso el rubio, ganándose las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.- ¿Qué?.- bufo al sentir las miradas de sus amigos.- No me gusta cuando todas las miradas se posan sobre ti Mimi.- termino de decir, sin pensar mucho. Lo cual obtuvo distintas reacciones, Taichi y Sora estaban completamente sorprendidos de que Yamato expresara sus celos de manera tan obvia y frente a la castaña, por su parte Mimi solo veía al rubio con una sonrisa aliviada, por un momento llego a pensar que realmente a él no le había gustado su presentación.

-Yama~ ¿Cómo pretendes que no llame la atención, cuando estoy sobre un escenario y soy la protagonista?.- contesto la castaña con tono bromista.

El rubio solo la miro y bufo molesto al saber que ella tenía la razón, por lo que aparto su mirada de la castaña, actuando completamente de forma infantil.

-Eres un tonto! Actúas como un niño chiquito Yama~.- rió la castaña mientras se levantaba de su puesto y estiraba su mano frente a Yamato.- ¿Quieres Bailar?.- pregunto la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa.- Solo se lo ofrezco a mis tontos preferidos.- añadió riendo bajito mientras lo miraba expectante.

-Yamato ¿bailar?...Meems creo que pierdes tu tiempo…primero no le gusta bailar y segundo en realidad todos pensamos que él no sabe bailar.- comento Taichi

-¿Segura?- respondió el rubio observando dubitativamente la mano de la castaña.

-Por supuesto, ¿con quién más crees que querría bailar el día de esta gran celebración?-. Respondió con una radiante sonrisa mientras empezaba a jalar al rubio de la mano.- Además sinceramente Taichi no es que baile muy bien que digamos.- agrego riendo bajito al observar que el castaño le sacaba la lengua y empezaba a preguntarle a Sora si eso era cierto.

Yamato se dejo guiar hasta la pista de baile, era la primera vez que estando en sus cinco sentidos iba a bailar con una chica, si confesaba que antes podía haber bailado pero eso gracias a un montón de copas tomadas con cierto castaño en sus noches de disco, por lo que al día siguiente ni recordaba su nombre o que había hecho.

Pero esta vez era completamente distinto frente a él se encontraba aquella pequeña diosa de ojos miel, que le sonreía solo a él, ¿Cómo iba a negar semejante invitación?

-¿ Nervioso?.-

-Para nada, la que debería estar nerviosa eres tu.- bufo Yamato con su tono arrogante.- No vayas a caer bajos mis encantos pequeña saltamontes.- sonrió pícaro mientras con sus manos acercaba el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Ja! Ya veremos quién cae primero, ¿No?.- respondió la castaña acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

_Oh, Lalalala__  
__In this world, I have only lived__  
__Happiness is the portion of the person I'm seeking__  
__I'm looking for love__  
_

Habían pasado toda la noche bailando y tomando, a lo cual Yamato era bastante fuerte en cuanto a tolerancia del alcohol, pero cierta castaña no podía decir lo mismo.

-Yama~ ya te dije que estoy bien, yo puedo irme sola a mi casa.- dijo con tono ebrio Mimi mientras se tambaleaba al salir del local

-Lo que digas.- observando con gracia como la chica no podía dar más de dos pasos sin marearse, tomo a la chica por la cintura ayudándola a caminar.

Aunque ella gritara y pataleara la monto en su vehículo en dirección a casa de la castaña, cabe acotar que Tai y Sora se habían fugado unas cuentas horas atrás. La miraba de reojo como decía cosas sin sentido y empezaba hacer pucheros como una niña enfadada, a lo cual el solo respondía revolviendo sus cabellos.

Al llegar al departamento de Mimi, el rubio tuvo que cargarla en sus brazos ya que cierta chica se había quedado completamente dormida. Dio gracias el hecho de que él se pasara más tiempo en casa de la castaña que en la suya, ya que así conocía perfectamente como entrar a la casa de ella.

Con un poco de dificultad ya que cargaba a la castaña sobre sus hombros logro abrir la puerta del apartamento, la acostó sobre el sofá que se encontraba en el recibidor mientras buscaba las cosas que ella había dejado en su carro luego de su presentación.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la cual nunca dejaba de causarle escalofríos debido a la enorme cantidad de objetos rosados en ella, con cuidado le quito los zapatos y la arropo con sus sabanas. Antes de irse se quedo unos minutos contemplándola, realmente Mimi era hermosa y sin duda ya empezaba aceptar el hecho de que para él, ella no era cualquier chica.

-Buenas Noches Mimi.- susurró mientras depositaba un beso en frente y se levantaba para irse, pero una delgada mano se había aferrado a la suya logrando detener su paso.

-¿Mimi?.- Volteo el rubio al ver a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yama~…no te vayas hasta que me duerma…no me dejes sola.- susurro mientras indicaba con su otra mano que el chico se acostara a su lado.

-Pero…- Yamato no podía negar que todos los colores se habían subido a sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras de ella

-Por favor Yama~.- rogo la joven empezando a despertarse más y quitarse la sabana.

-Ya..ya Mimi…está bien, pero acuéstate a dormir.- se dio por vencido mientras la arropaba nuevamente y se sentaba en la cama.

- Yama~ ¿tú me quieres?.- pregunto con aquel tono adormilado

-Mimi que cosas preguntas, claro que te quiero pero si no te duermes voy a dejar de hacerlo.- terminándose de acostar en la cama observándola a los ojos

-Gracias Yama~.- respondió con un intento de sonrisa la castaña que luchaba contra el sueño, mientras se acercaba al rubio en un intento torpe de abrazarlo.- yo también te quiero mucho.- murmuro

-Ya deja de luchar y duerme.- susurro el rubio mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándola pero sin darse cuenta el también se había quedado dormido.

_Oh, my Primadonna__  
__That step-taking ballerina__  
__When I hear that nightingale's voice__  
__After beating like crazy, my heart seems to laugh__  
_

El sol entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, alumbrando todo a su paso. La castaña se hundió más entre sus sabanas, huyendo del resplandor que chocaba contra sus ojos, aun no quería despertarse se acurruco hacia un lado de la cama, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir un cuerpo a su lado.

Casi en shock se sentó en la cama quitándose las sabanas, observando con sigilo a la persona que dormía a su lado.- ¿Yama?.- susurró con sorpresa, mientras se quedaba embobada contemplándolo.

Se encontraba abrazando a una almohada junto a él, lo cual lo hacía ver demasiado tierno ante sus ojos, además que sus rubios cabellos brillaban por el reflejo del sol sobre ellos. Ahora caía en cuenta porque las chicas del campus la miraban con recelo cada vez que paseaba del brazo de Yamato. Era un chico muy atractivo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?.

Se sentó cruzando sus piernas aun sobre la cama con aquella pose pensadora, sin quitar su vista sobre su AMIGO, aquellas cinco letras rondaban en su cabeza, era por eso que no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es, era por eso que no se sonrojaba cuando él intentaba coquetearle solo para fastidiarla. Era por eso que antes su corazón no se aceleraba tanto como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

-Era porque solo te consideraba mi amigo.- susurró respondiendo así sus cuestionamientos internos.- Entonces estoy enamorada de…-pero en seguida calló al ver que Yamato soltaba pequeños quejidos y empezaba a estirarse.

-¿De quién estas enamorada?.- preguntó el rubio entre bostezos mientras restregaba sus ojos

Mimi sintió como el aire en sus pulmones de repente había desaparecido, con movimientos torpes se levanto de la cama arreglando su cabello.- No se dé que hablas Yamato, pero podrías empezar por explicarme que haces en mi cama.- sonrió suspicaz

Bufó correspondiendo la sonrisa de ella.- No es nada divertido que cambies de tema así princesa.- camino hacia ella despeinando sus recién arreglados cabellos.- y con respecto a lo de dormir juntos, pues ayer me rogaste y me suplicaste que me quedara contigo.- agregó coqueto bajando su rostro para quedar a la estatura de la castaña.- ¿Qué sucede Mimi porque tan sonrojada?.- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado fijando sus ojos color zafiro sobre los de ella.

-Yamato Ishida, ¡Basta de jugar!.- respondió ella mientras se encerraba en el baño. Observo su reflejo en el espejo y se empezó a lavar el rostro agitadamente, ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa estando con él?

Unos minutos más tarde, luego que el rubio tuviera que disculparse con ella como mil veces para que aceptara salir del baño y dirigirle la palabra, se encontraban ambos desayunando en la pequeña cocina.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella mientras comía.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el sin darle mayor importancia

-Por todo, de verdad gracias Yama~.- respondió con una brillante sonrisa

-Tonta, no tienes porque agradecerme lo hago porque quiero y porque me importas.-

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, observando como el comía con toda la calma del mundo. Su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente por aquellas palabras y lo que ella no sabía es que el corazón de cierto rubio también latía con la misma rapidez.

_Primadonna__  
__We can't have anything but a happy ending__  
__A twinkling star rises in my eyes__  
__Even if my friends tease me for changing, I love you_

Habían pasado ya varios días de aquel pequeño incidente en la casa de Mimi, por lo cual tanto ella como Yamato tenían que lidiar con las constantes insinuaciones y burlas de Sora y Tai.

-¿Cuando le dirás que te gusta?.- preguntó Tai logrando que Yamato desafinara en su último acorde y perdiera por completo la concentración

-No te incumbe.- respondió el rubio retomando los acordes

-Bueno al menos ya no lo niegas.-

-uhum.- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yamato

- Ishida ponte serio ¿Qué va a pasar si otro se le declara primero y ella acepta ser su novia?.-

El solo imaginarse aquello hizo que al rubio se le quitaran las ganas de seguir practicando.- Bravo Tai, ¡lo lograste! Ahora no puedo terminar los acordes.-

-Yamato solo te estoy diciendo que..- una mano sobre su hombro detuvo sus palabras.

-Lo sé Yagami, sé lo que debo hacer no te preocupes.- respondió con simpleza mientras guardaba su guitarra en su estuche y salía del salón de práctica.

Mimi se encontraba realizando sus habituales piruetas completamente "concentrada" en su rutina, pero en realidad sabía que concentrarse era algo que le empezaba a costar los últimamente después de aquel hallazgo varios días atrás su rubio amigo rondaba sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del días.

Sora le había aconsejado que debía sincerarse con Yamato y decirle lo que sentía. En la teoría se escuchaba tan fácil pero ya en la práctica no lo era. Intentando disipar sus pensamientos repitió la canción para empezar nuevamente con la rutina, justo en el momento de las piruetas alguien entro en el salón sorprendiéndola por el ruido de la puerta, por lo cual la castaña perdió el balance y fue a parar a los brazos de

-¿Yama?-

-Creo que te estoy malacostumbrando al hecho de siempre estar allí cuando caes.- respondió el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa ayudando a Mimi a levantarse.

-Eso es porque tú fuiste el culpable de que perdiera la concentración.- sacando su lengua juguetonamente

-Entonces estas admitiendo que te distraigo, ¿Es acaso esto una especie de declaración princesa?.- bromeó

-Yama~ no eres para nada gracioso con tus comentarios, ya quisieras.- respondió fingiendo estar inmutada antes sus palabras.- ¿A qué se debe su visita ?.-pregunto mientras apagaba la música

-Eres una experta en cambiar conversaciones Mimi, te lo aseguro.- respondió Yamato –Vine a darte esto.- extendió un pequeño papel hacia la castaña.

La castaña tomo el pequeño papel entre sus manos, para leerlo de inmediato.- ¿Me estas invitando a uno de tus conciertos?.- pregunto con una sonrisa y sus ojos más brillantes de lo común fijados en el rubio

-Bah! No es un concierto Mimi.- respondió revolviendo sus cabellos como estaba tan acostumbrado hacerlo.- es un pequeño toque nada más, y si te estoy invitando para que vayas no para que te quedes comiendo helado en tu departamento.- la tomo de la mano dándole un pequeño giro que la acerco por completo a su cuerpo.- que dices ¿Vas a ir?.- susurro mientras la tenía a centímetros de su rostro.

¿Por qué aquel guapo rubio siempre tenía que jugar con sus sentimientos de aquella manera?, aquel acercamiento solo lograba que su corazón se desbocara ya no aguantaba un solo día más sin decirle a Yamato lo que sentía por él, la rechazará o la aceptará ella necesitaba hacerlo sino su pequeño corazón no aguantaría esas pequeñas taquicardias que le provocaba su amigo.

-Por supuesto Yama.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa.- pero… porque tan interesado en que vaya, es que acaso nadie más ira a verte y no quieres quedarte solo.- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras reía bajito al ver la mirada de odio de él

Tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la joven frente a él .- ¿Quién te enseño a ser tan malvada?.-se acerco lentamente a ella, observando como la castaña de inmediato cerraba sus ojos nerviosa.- Princesa no te voy a besar así que no te emociones, viste que no eres tan mala.- susurró en su oído mientras soltaba el rostro de la castaña y se alejaba.

-Nos vemos Mimi, no faltes!.- grito ya desde la puerta del salón, mientras la cerraba tras de él y se marchaba

-YAMATO!.- se escucho el grito de la joven dentro del aula, mientras el rubio solo reía al escucharlo mientras salía del lugar.

_Primadonna__  
__We can't have anything but a happy ending__  
__Primadonna__  
__I can't seem to see anything but her__  
_

Y así había llegado el gran día, Mimi se encontraba con Sora en su habitación discutiendo que ropa debía ponerse para ese tipo de eventos, el closet de la castaña era enorme y la pelirroja se empezaba a desesperar por el sólo hecho de que ya la mistad de la ropa de Mimi se encontrara sobre su cama y todavía ella no decidiera que se iba a colocar.

-Meems, cualquier cosa que te pongas se te va a ver bien.- bufó la pelirroja mientras observaba con desdén la ropa sobre la cama.

-¡No Sora! No es solo verme bien, tengo que llamar su atención, ¿sabes cuantas chicas de seguro irán?...sino llamo su atención seré solo una más del montón.-

-Dudo que para Yamato seas una más del montón, si fuera así no pasaría tanto tiempo contigo.-

-¡Bah! Todo eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga y porque me quieres dar ánimos y crear falsas ilusiones de que le gusto a Yama.- respondió la castaña mientras se observaba a sí misma en el espejo probándose una y otra vez cual sería la ropa adecuada.

-Que conste que yo en ningún momento de nuestra conversación he mencionado algo acerca de los sentimientos de Yamato.- sonrió con soberbia la pelirroja, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la castaña.- hasta tu misma te das cuenta de que eres especial para él.- dijo con tono maternal apretando levemente los hombros de la chica.

Mimi solo se fue desparramando en el piso lentamente, revolviendo sus cabellos con sus manos de forma desesperada. De verdad ya no sabía qué hacer, no aguantaba el nudo en su garganta que se formaba por todas las cosas que el rubio la hacía sentir, no aguantaba el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estomago cuando estaba con él, no aguantaba el hecho de comportarse torpemente cuando él la observaba fijamente, simplemente ya no soportaba más el hecho de no poder probar los labios de Yamato que la tentaban con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- comentó Sora mientras s agachaba al nivel de la castaña.- pero lamento tener que recordarte que Tai ya está aquí, ¿Te vendrás con nosotros?.-

-¿Qué? Sora yo… yo no estoy lista..me falta peinarme, arreglarme…muchas cosas.- exclamó abrumada.- vete tú yo sé dónde queda el lugar, así que apenas termine voy para allá.- culminó con una sonrisa

-¿Segura? Porque si quieres le puedo decir a Tai que te espere-

-No, no nada de eso…vayan ustedes.- levantándose del suelo y acompañando a la pelirroja hasta la puerta.- nos vemos.-

-¡Cualquier cosa avísame Meems!.- gritó la pelirroja desde el carro mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Ok! Ok!.- sonrió la castaña haciendo la señal de "O.k" con su mano

Ya sólo faltaban 30 minutos para que el evento comenzara, y Mimi se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos toques a su look, se veía simplemente hermosa aunque bastante casual, con su cabello suelto hasta la cintura su rostro levemente maquillado, al final había decidido colocarse unos jeans ajustados con una camisa un poco ancha y sus tacones preferidos, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de una modelo por su esbelto cuerpo y sus largas piernas.

En fin estaba conforme con lo que había logrado, observo su celular y casi entra el shock al observar la hora, faltaban pocos minutos para que Yamato cantara y ella aun en su casa, salió corriendo a toda velocidad tomando las llaves de su pequeño automóvil.

Un desesperado rubio se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del pequeño salón una y otra vez para calmar su impaciencia ¿Dónde se encontraba Mimi?, ya hace rato que habían llegado Sora y Tai pero aun no había señal alguna de la castaña, ¿será que no iba a venir?. Arruinaría todo lo que tenía planeado para ella y lo peor de todo es que ella no contestaba sus llamadas, será que esto era una señal para no llevar a cabo su plan.

-Mimi…mimi…¿Dónde estás?.- susurró mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos, de repente no se sentía con tantos ánimos de hacer ese espectáculo.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Mimi estancada en el tráfico de la ciudad.- PORQUE! PORQUE! A este paso no llegare a tiempo.- golpeo el volante frustrada.- Y para colmo mi querido y amado celular se quedo sin batería, ¿Qué más puedo pedir que llueva y se me dañe el carro?.- comentó con sarcasmo observando como unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer.

-No! Dios mío no me pares cuando hablo tonterías!, por favor quiero llegar a tiempo, por favor.- suplicó la castaña con un puchero.

El evento había comenzado y el local se encontraba bastante repleto, la mayoría eran chicas que habían ido solo por el hecho de ver a Yamato, el cual se encontraba cantando sobre el pequeño escenario observando con detalle a cada una de las personas, para ver si encontraba a su amiga pero fallidamente ninguna de ellas era Mimi.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos en los cuales el rubio había cantado sus canciones más populares, pero nada que aparecía aquella persona que él quería que lo estuviese escuchando.-La siguiente canción…es algo que escribí recientemente y que expresa como ha sido mi vida estos últimos meses.- comento Yamato, observando como todas las chicas empezaban a suspirar.

-Está dedicada a…- y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando observo en la puerta del local entrar a una agitada y un poco mojada castaña bastante conocida para él, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al observar como la chica le hacía señas con las manos pidiéndole disculpas.- Está dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi.- terminó de decir enfocándose sólo en aquella castaña que lo miraba dulcemente.

_Primadonna, Primadonna_

Se encontraba un rubio durmiendo plenamente sobre las piernas de una castaña, mientras que esta leía animadamente un libro. Ambos sobre la comodidad de un enorme sofá en una pequeña sala de estar, en aquella sala había una pequeña mesita con varios portarretratos sobre ella. En una de las fotos se podía observar a una joven con cabello húmedo besando a un joven con un bajo en su espalda, en otra cuatro jóvenes bastante sonrientes con togas y birretes y la foto central el mismo par de jóvenes de la primera foto esta vez con ella vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco siendo cargada por aquel guapo rubio en la foto.

-Yama~ ¿vas a pasar todo el día durmiendo?.- pregunto sin ni siquiera quitar la mirada de su libro.

-hmmmh.- gruño el joven mientras se acomodaba más sobre las piernas de ella.

-¿Dónde quedo aquel romántico chico que me confesó su amor con una canción?.- suspiró dejando el libro en uno de los brazos del enorme sofá.

El rubio solo abrió un ojo.- está casado contigo y sólo desea dormir unos minutos un domingo…¿es mucho pedir?.- pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos y se levantaba de su posición.

-Yama~ no te molestes.- dijo la castaña con un puchero mientras abrazaba el torso del joven

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba molesto?.- preguntó alzando la barbilla de ella para que lo observara a los ojos.- ¿cómo podría molestarme con mi amada primadonna?.- sonrió pícaro mientras acercaba su rostro y juntaba sus labios con los de ella fundiéndose ambos en un dulce beso.

**END**

* * *

A que quedo bonito? verdad :D siiiii! ;O;  
Espero que les haya gustado :3 y me dejan un RR para cualquier queja, regaño, tomatazo, etc :D  
Bye Bye!


End file.
